Those Three Little Words
by funkyangel21
Summary: DDR, post ep Audrey Pauley


*Disclaimer: I don't own John Doggett, or Monica Reyes, but i wish they did!*  
  
Those Three Little Words  
  
Author: Michelle  
  
Spoilers: Audrey Pauley (kinda)  
  
Summary: DRR, post Audrey Pauley,  
  
AN: My first X-Files fic. After being an avid Mulder/Scully fan, I found that Doggett and Reyes actually made interesting viewing! Please review, positive or negative comments!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John  
  
I can't believe I almost lost her, what would I have done if I had? So why am I wasting this second chance. Why didn't I just tell her? She looked so hurt, disappointed and sad. I longed to tell her how I feel, but I couldn't. Stupid.. Maybe I should go do it now. Maybe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Monica  
  
God, what did I do, did I push things to far? Is he just not interested? Or just not reading the signs, maybe I should have told him how I felt, made the first move. But what if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't want to ruin the friendship that we have. Should I call him?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John  
  
I'm standing outside her door, why am I doing this? I knock, shit. why did I knock. She answers the door, her eyes sparkling with confusion.  
  
"John, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" she asks me sounding worried. Great, not only am I making an ass of myself, I've got her worried too.  
  
"I, um. I." no matter how hard I try I can't get the words out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Monica  
  
Just as I'm about to pick up the phone, there's a knock at my door. My heart flutters, could it be him? I open the door to find John standing there, looking bewildered and unsure.  
  
"John, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" I ask him, wondering if he's been hurt. He looks at me but avoids my eyes. He looks petrified.  
  
"I, um. I." he stutters, not able to get the words out, I'm worried now, why can't he tell me what's wrong?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John  
  
Use your mouth damnit, my brain screams at me. Finally I manage to form the words:  
  
"Can I come in? Please Mon?"  
  
She leads me inside to the couch, not saying anything just watching me intensely. I open my mouth desperate to tell her how I feel, but I can't make the words come out no matter how hard I try. I get up, embarrassed and head for the door, muttering an apology.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Monica  
  
What the hell is going on? One minute he wants to come in, the next he's rushing towards the door. Next thing I know, I'm leaping up from the couch, sprinting to the door and planting my self firmly in front of it, so he can't leave.  
  
"John, speak to me please. What's going on?" I'm begging him, and the hurt is obvious in my voice. Should I tell him how I feel? Is this the opportunity I've been waiting for?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John  
  
Shit. why won't she let me leave? I can't do this. I can't tell her that I love her. She won't feel the same, why the hell would she want to be with someone like me anyway? I hear the pleading in her tone, and the hurt. I don't want to hurt her for anything in the world. Ok deep breath, here goes:  
  
"Mon, I." the words stick in my throat again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Monica  
  
He wants to tell me something, but he's holding back. Does he feel the same way as me? Does he think that I would reject him? I have to tell him, now.  
  
"John, I." I discover that I can't force the words either. With a rush of adrenaline I lean towards him and kiss him softly on the lips. Uh oh he looks astonished, damn, I've blown it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John  
  
I realise at this moment, that Monica does feel the same, and then she kissed me. I've longed for the day that I would feel her lips on mine. I must have looked terrified; I can see her waiting to be rejected. I grabbed her and pulled her to me kissing her again, and pulling her into a hug not wanting to let her go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Monica  
  
I don't want to end the embrace; it's so comforting to finally be in his arms, after all these months. I tilt my head up to his ear and whisper to him  
  
"I love you John"  
  
The joy on his face is evident as he pulls away from me to look deep into my eyes, gauging the seriousness of my words. Then he said five words that made me feel alive:  
  
"I love you too Mon"  
  
The End 


End file.
